kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: LOVE AND HATE
Operation: LOVE AND HATE is a 3rd/2nd Series Fanfic by Numbuh3.14. Notes Team Episode Villains: Dr. Green (formerly Dr. Silver), Professor Lillian Green Operative Debuts: Numbuh 7, Numbuh 9¾; KND Technology used: TANK, MUSKET, COOLBUS, SPACERCHASER Villains Technology used: Energy Bracelets, Electrifier Bracelets, Girlifying Rifle Part One All Alone in the World The fanfic starts with Lillian Green wandering the hill near where Hendry Middle School used to be (before it was destroyed in Operation: ELECTIONS). Lillian is depressed at being all alone while the other female villains have husbands (Mega Mom & Destructo Dad, for instance). Suddenly, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. flies down towards her. Lillian stands put for a couple seconds, then decides running away is the best option, and proceeds to do just that. Test Pilots Lillian is running from the Sector V team riding in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. The operatives corner Lillian in a forest (the same one where David was chased by the Were-Hounds), but a blast from somewhere in the distance causes the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. from spinning out of control. The flying bus crashes into a tree and explodes into a million pieces. Numbuh 2 mourns the loss of his most favorite vehicle, while the other operatives are waiting until, as Numbuh 4 says, "the world stops goin' round". Someone to Love Meanwhile, Lillian is looking around for her savior. A figure appears in front of her; it is a sleek young man in a silver robe. Lillian is quite awestruck with this handsome character. He introduces himself as "Dr. Alastro Silver, mad scientist extraordinaire". Lillian is amazed, and tells him she's a mad scientist too, which impresses him. The two walk off together hand-in-hand, passing by the KND, who by now have cleared their heads. Numbuh 4 reacts in disgust, while Numbuh 3 says that it's so beautiful, but Numbuh 1 reminds her that Lillian Green is their mortal enemy. Meeting at Moonbase Back at the treehouse, the KND get a call from Numbuh 65.3. The geeky officer tells them that they are wanted at KND Moonbase immediately, by order of Numbuh 362 herself. The KND head off to the SPACERCHASER to go to Moonbase. When they arrive, Numbuh 362 is waiting for them. She tells them that Lillian Green (whom she calls the "Lady Professor") and Dr. Alastro Silver (the "Professor") are planning to get married, to which the Sector V operatives react with shock. Numbuh 86, who has just left the Decommissioning Room after decommissioning Numbuh 100%, also reacts with shock, saying that if Lillian was bad enough single, that she will be absolutely horrible when married. That, Numbuh 362 says, is why they must stop the marriage from taking place. She tells the team she is sending two newly-commissioned operatives, Numbuh 7 and her brother Numbuh 9¾, with them so that the two trainees can get a taste of real battle. Part Two Here Comes the Bride! At the wedding, Mr. Manias, an old man with graying hair and a gold watch, acts as the priest. Lillian is dressed in a rather gaudy white dress, while Dr. Silver sports a silver suit rather than the usual black groom's attire. In the audience are some of the KND's major foes, including Mr. Boss, President Jimmy and his assistant Anna, Margie (who is once again wearing her robotic suit), and, on a surprising note, the ACTWLUTH. Hidden among the audience are Numbuhs 3, 7, and 9¾;, the latter of whom is holding a P.I.P.E.R. The Ambush As Lillian and Alastro say their vows, Numbuh 9¾; gives the signal to the KND operatives. Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5, along with the Numbuh 44 twins, all burst in through the skylight, landing safely on the carpet. The villains all gasp, especially Mr. Manias, who has never seen "this nosy bunch of kids" before. The KND charge at Lillian and Alastro, but some of Margie's students get in the way, firing their Girlifying Rifles at the operatives, trying to incapacitate them by turning them into proper little ladies. Numbuh 7 leaps in front of one of the blasts that is headed for Numbuh 5, and Seven is turned into a proper young lady, much to Margie's enjoyment. The Battle The ACTWLUTH attack as well, wielding their tentacle legs as weapons. They manage to knock aside the Numbuh 44 twins and Numbuh 3, but Numbuh 9¾; appears out of nowhere and trips them. Since the ACTWLUTH are attached to each other by their tentacles, they all fall to the ground. Numbuh 9¾ cheers, but is almost as quickly blasted by Michael's B.L.A.S.T.E.R. Numbuh 4 grabs Numbuh 9¾'s arm and hurls him aside just in time; 4 dodges the ray as well, and delivers a punch to knock Michael out of the battle, and knock the consciousness out of him. Lillian Green and Dr. Silver throw off their bride and groom outfits, revealing their normal getups underneath. Lillian blasts the KND with her bracelets, and she offers to give "her love", Dr. Silver, a pair. He, however, says he has his own pair of bracelets, from which he fires a blast of energy at the KND. A Hasty Retreat Numbuh 362, who is supervising the battle from Numbuh 86's T.A.N.K., orders a retreat. Numbuhs 1-5 all run onto the T.A.N.K., followed closely by a "girlified" Numbuh 7, Numbuh 9¾, and the Numbuh 44 twins (one of whom is helping the other, who is limping slightly). As the villains all watch the KND fly off, heading back to Moonbase, Lillian and Silver's hands find each other and they hold hands. Mr. Manias, back to his normal cocky self, asks if "there's a wedding goin' on here or not". Once again, he asks the two if they take each other for husband and wife, and each says "I do." Just before they can kiss, we cut to the KND Moonbase, where Numbuh 362 is bemoaning the KND's failure. Numbuh 1 cheers her up by saying that it happens and that losing is just a part of being a KND agent. Numbuh 86, also down, is being comforted by Numbuhs 3 and 5; Numbuh 5 says that Numbuh 19th Century would have been proud if he had been there, and hearing his numbuh perks up Numbuh 86. Numbuh 362, now herself again, tells Numbuh 7 (no longer girlified) and Numbuh 9¾ that they are now official KND operatives, and that they will be assigned to Sector N, on which Numbuhs 13, 14, 15, and 16 had once served. The two operatives cheer, and hug each other happily. The fanfic ends on that cheery note.